


Downpour

by sweettoothdinosaur



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Teen Romance, what even is writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettoothdinosaur/pseuds/sweettoothdinosaur
Summary: Sometimes Max's feelings set off in the crepuscular weather.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what genre this is 
> 
> it's romance

When he thinks about Isaac, the weather comes to mind. Specifically, the gloomy days without sunlight. It was the excitement and freedom of a storm. How your hair blows with the wind’s direction. The way that raindrops gravitated to the ground. Most people would say that storms are excuses to stay indoors with blankets and warmth. Then, there were those who loved the cold weather alone.

In the living room, Max and Isaac were alone. The medium’s clothes were soaked upon arrival and Max convinced him into dry clothing. While the washing machine whirred in the background, they were both sitting on the couch with warm drinks. Because the brunette’s dad didn’t use heaters, many blankets were left everywhere for the colder days.

The rain pattered against the entire corner store. It was the only sound to be heard in the currently quiet room. Mr. Puckett took his daughter to run errands, leaving his son to manage the store. But Max knew that nobody would ever go out in the rain to just go the mini-mart. Except, Isaac.

His pale skin glowed from the cold air and water. Hands and jeans were dirtied from falling into puddles. The rain itself left his wet shirt clinging to his skin.

How did this sight leave him with an enticing feeling?

Either way, he knew that his older friend would catch a cold from being drenched. When greeting him, Max made a joke about him getting hypothermia instead. Of course, this provoked the other teenager since they planned to spend time together. Max threw his spare clothes to the ginger and said he knew about their plans. While he was going to the kitchen, Isaac headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

Wet clothes were tossed on the floor and soon his soft skin was bare and brisk. There was no heat source, leaving him with evident rosiness in his cheeks. Biting his lower lip, he shivered and looked at the dry set of clothes. It felt awkward for him to wear his crush’s clothes. In the back of his mind, he wished that they were a couple. It made more sense to wear someone else’s clothes that way. Just to feel their essence all over their skin. Dressing himself, the cold dampness faded away. Being in the brunette’s clothes made him react to comfort.

Getting out of the bathroom, Max told him to toss the wet clothes into the washing machine and that he could stay the night. He knew that his dad wouldn’t mind anyway.

Taking a seat on the couch, Isaac looked over to the small kitchen and waited for his younger friend to come over. After a few minutes, the brunette was holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

Max handed the mug to the medium and set his on the table. He went to grab blankets from under the table and threw them on the couch. Finally, he took a seat to join his friend.

“You wanna play monopoly?” The taller teenager asked.

“Why do you always suggest that board game?” Isaac replied, rolling his eyes.

“It’s the only thing I have at my house.” He smirked and took a drink of his hot cocoa. “What else is there to do?”

“Maybe if you had wifi, you would experience the joys of the internet.” He said in a loud voice.

“Don’t need it.” Max shrugged and gathered the blankets to his shoulders. Soon enough, the awkward silence fell over them again.

The ginger broke the ice and said, “What do you think about… things like… really, really close friendships?”

“I’m not into the whole ‘best friends forever’ stuff.” He sighed in annoyance and pulled the blankets closer to himself. “I’m not like Johnny. If we’re friends, then we’re friends.”

“I didn’t mean Johnny’s level of friendship!” Isaac spat out in an irritated voice.

“Friends are just… friends. I mean, you’ll have close relationships with them.” He replied.

“That’s still not what I meant.” He paused and then his eyes lit up. “It’s this stereotype from anime where the protagonist has to chose a love interest. One is their long-known childhood friend and the other is some random dude who likes to be a show-off.”

From this, a dubious look plastered on the brunette’s face. After a moment, he flicked his finger at his friend’s forehead.

“If you want my opinion on romance, let’s just say that it never works out.” Max sunk into the mountain of blankets.

“But how?” His voice trailed off.

“Commitment. Not always the best thing.” He sighed, burying his face in the blankets.

The rain from outside echoed throughout their silence. Placing his mug on the table, a pair of blue eyes averted towards the brunette and he asked, “What if romance didn’t have commitment?”

For a moment, Max stared into the distance and mumbled, “It works, in a way.”

Taking his chances, the medium scooted closer to the teenager wrapped in blankets. He took a deep breath and relaxed into the dark room. He softly began, “Do you think—”

Thunderclap tore through the gentle rain. Instantly, they both jumped and fell onto the floor together. Somehow, the blankets caused them to get tangled with each other. The storm froze as they locked eyes for barely a moment. Max could see the blue brilliance from those round eyes. A high feeling escalated throughout the older teenager. It was a long-lasting spark within the still world.

Something quickly went through the ginger’s mind. He smiled widely, untangling himself from his friend. Without hesitation, he shot up and held onto Max’s wrist.

“What are you doing?” He gasped out.

“Telling you, that I don’t care.” He snorted. From there, they both stumbled and rushed to higher ground. At the rooftop entrance, he swung the door open.

Rain downpoured heavily on the roof while Isaac ran outside. The wind blew, twisting the clothes’ fabric and smacking raindrops into his direction. Thunder could be heard in the distance as the older teenager happily breathed in the cold weather.

Too many thoughts raced through the capped boy’s mind. The way that his friend ran into the rain, cutting off the uptightness and tension. How the now-drenched clothes clung to his skin and wind blew against him. Turning around, he saw a full view of a pale, blushing face.

His feet stepped into the rain. Max slowly made his way into the storm of beautiful greyness. The clouds were as dark as his spectral energy. Only the flash of lightning lit against it.

Everything was absolutely wild and free. Nothing could ever chain him away.

Max saw how the medium released everything. Inside, he wanted to release something and throw it into the showers and gale of the thunderstorm. And so he did.

Making his way towards the smiling teenager, his lips curled. Approaching him, he made sure to capture his attention. Their eyes met, seeing each other soaked to the bone and a high feeling arose. Being the taller one, Max leaned towards the older teenager.

Inhaling the crisp air, he knew what would happen. Isaac’s luster eyes fluttered as he accepted the kiss. He didn’t expect it to last long, but it did. The rainfall and flashing lightning continued as they locked lips. The kiss was fleeting and unrestricted. Like electric discharges, this released a spark of desire between them. His hand ran through the spiky hair. Arms enveloped around his neck, drawing their bodies closer. Finally, they slowly withdrew from their kiss.

“You don’t care, huh?” Max exhaled, cocking an eyebrow.  

“Well…” The shorter teenager trailed off, looking at his wet clothes. “I know you don’t care for romance.”

“I think that I’ll be okay with romance.” He smirked, rolling his eyes. “Just as long as it’s with you.”

Isaac’s face was nothing more than blush red. Without hesitation, the brunette tilted his head to brush his lips against his friend’s. Another bolt of lighting echoes in the background as they kissed.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Suddenly they looked down from below to see Mr. Puckett waving at them. While the older teenager was covering his face in embarrassment, Max decided to knock his forehead against the wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> i should go to sleep 
> 
> also have these music recs for maxaac: 
> 
> Mono No Aware  
> Tornado Warning  
> Cold Front 
> 
> they're all by the same artist (Hammock)


End file.
